Crazy Like A Fox
by Pay-Pay-Anime
Summary: Naruto is young, and it's his birthday...which means that sooner or later, he's going to end up knocked out or worse. What he doesn't expect is, that it'll lead to a chat with the Kyuubi, whom has some confessions to reveal to him. Adopted from Slvrstar.
1. Chapter 1

_Shatter._

Another rock flies through the window, breaking the glass for what seems the thousandth time. It's his birthday, and firecrackers light up the sky outside, but he doesn't care. He sits alone on his bed, listening to the rioting villagers outside and waiting for the pain he knows will come. They hate him, they hate him, they hate him. They break him.

He knows why.

He has known for a long time, a conclusion gathered in flashes and glimpses as he stands at death's door, lead by their hands to the end. The images at first did not make sense--_A snarling, many-tailed fox, the small form of the Yondaime before it, a black-inked seal on the stomach of a blond-haired baby, and the howling fox being sucked inside it_-- but many sleepless nights were put to good use making sense of it all. And now he knew.

He can hear them storming up the apartment stairs.

For a moment, he is weak; he tucks his chin, his lower lip quivers, and his eyes fill up with fear. Fear, but not tears. He doesn't cry anymore. But the determination beaten into him floods him again; he will face them like a ninja. Like the Yondaime faced the Kyuubi.

He moves to stand in the center of the room, facing the door, waiting, steady. The shards of broken glass littering the floor around him throw jagged tears of light across his small form, and the flickers of the firecrackers make it look like he is burning in dancing red fire.

The light that used to dance in his eyes fled long ago--_years _ago, when he realized that they _hated_ him, and his face is lonely and solemn. Cold.

They come.

He lets them take him, as they always have before, and doesn't fight it, futile as it is. He lets their blows, burning like fire, carry him to the edge, and does not protest when his is finally tumbled over the brink into oblivion.

But this time, instead of the expected glimpses of a long-ago battle, there is something different.

There is HIM.

Kyuubi.

For a second, the boy is afraid, but as before, he draws his determination and stands strong. Waiting. He does not know what will come, what to expect, so he waits.

The fox laughs.

**"Not many dare to stand before the Kyuubi as you do, kit."**

"You can talk?"

**"Of course I can talk. What did you take me for, a dumb beast?"**

"Well...I dunno. I'd just never heard that you talked."

**"Foolish kit."**

Naruto didn't know what he was supposed to do. He'd expected the fox to be snarling and throwing itself at the bars of his cage, as much as he'd expected anything. And what little expectations he'd had were only in the most fantastical of daydreams. How was he to know the demon could talk?

Well, since talk he could, there was something he'd been dying to know.

"Why?"

**"Why what?"**

"Why did you attack the village? Why did you kill so many people? Why...why me?"

"I...This'll take a while." The fox said with surprising sympathy. The boy nodded, willing to take however much time was necessary to understand why his life was what it was. Kyuubi settled into an ancient demon storytelling pose, not that the boy would know what the formal posture was.

**"A very long time ago, before the two-foots walked the earth, there were demons. The demons were led by a king, a kind ruler, peaceful and strong. All the beasts of the ground, air and sea were happy. Peace reigned.**

**"But all were not content. There was one demon, called Kyelo, who wanted the power of the king of demons for himself. He thought he would be a worthier king than the chief of demons, Okley, was. And perhaps he was right.**

**"Because as the centuries passed, the two-foots sprouted and grew in number. They were almost as cunning as the demons, and they reproduced much faster. Worse, they were a warlike people, always killing each other. Okely saw them as a threat. He decided that the wisest option was to exterminate them all before they drew the other beasts into their battles and stretched war through all the species. Kyelo disagreed. He thought it was right for all animals to choose for themselves what to fight for, and to let the two-foots live, but keep their power in check.**

**"Okely and Kyelo were both powerful demons, equally strong. Their disagreement grew and gained momentum in the ranks of demonkind, and soon every demon had sided either with the king or the usurper. Okely had many followers, but Kyelo's cause gained just as much sympathy.**

**"As the years passed, the argument escalated into war. But while Keylo was a just leader who treated his followers with respect, Okley's fears corrupted his mind and led him against his allies. So when the time came for Okley and Kyelo to battle, Okley stood alone, for in his paronia he had driven his friends away. But with Kyelo stood a mass of thousands.**

**"There was no contest. Mighty as Okely was, Kyelo's horde overran him. Still, he fought nobly, and even as Okley died, Kyelo mourned the loss of a once-great ruler.**

**"But Okely was not done yet. Even as his lifeblood poured out, he had one curse left to give. He cried out:**

**_'Kyelo! Traitor to demonkind! Lover of the two-feet, you betray your kin. As punishment, I cast this ill upon you: that every hundred years, you and your family, all your followers and their families, and all who abandoned me, shall go into a great and terrible Rage against the two-feet. You will know not friend nor foe, but only anger against all that walk on two legs. They will fear and hate you. Your only chance to overcome this curse is to get a two-foot to love you despite your killing. It is impossible! No two-legger would do such a thing. And your misguided valor will be turned against you when the two-feet turn on you and hunt you down, driving you away one by one. Because of your folly, Kyelo, the demons will be driven from Earth!_**

**_'This curse upon you!'_**

**"And Okley died.**

**"Ever since, the demons have gone into mindless rages every hundred years. We have fallen one at a time as Okley said; prey to civil wars, at the hands of friends who block the path of those in the grip of the Rage, or have simply retreated back into other realms, where there are no humans. The Rage runs strongest in those of Kyelo's line, and strongest of all in his sons. Kyelo and his son both died at the hands of friends under the Rage.**

**"I am the son of the son of Kyelo, and the present King of demons. When my Rage came on me, I fell to the city of Konoha like a ravening beast. The Yondaime sealed me into you, where the Rage was stilled."**

Naruto sat silently.

Kyuubi nodded his head deeply, **"In return for my living in your body, I will offer you what I can. Have you a request?"**

Naruto rubbed the back of his head thoughtfully. "I guess...I wanna be a ninja, but I don't really know how, and there ain't no one to teach me..."

**"I can help at least a little with that. Demon chakra and bodies are different from human ones, but I should be able to make do. We shall start tomorrow morning."**

"Great!" Naruto's eyes lit up, but his expression dimmed. "Kyu-sensei, I...I don't think I'll be able to do much tomorrow..."

**"Do not worry, kit, I've healed your body. You'll be as good as new in the morning. But it will not be easy. The training will be hard, and they will still hate you for my deeds. I am sorry, but there is nothing I can do about that. My only advice is grin and bear it, kit."**

Naruto offered a hesitant grin. The smile felt strange on his face. He didn't know how long it had been since he'd last been happy, or even having a smile on his face...

**"That's it, kit. Smile and no one will ever know what you're really thinking. Act crazy and they'll never think you're up to something. Be foolish and they'll never suspect you might be smart and hiding it. Be unskilled in public and what you learn in private will be a total surprise. Some would say such secrecy is madness, that to so thoroughly disguise oneself all of the time is unnecessary paranoia. But such is the madness of the fox, and is he not the cleverest of all?"**

Naruto woke slowly, his body wonderfully free of the pain that usually plagued it on October eleventh. He stretched, and ever so slowly, rose. Determination marked his pose as he walked to the window shattered the night before. Looking out at Konoha, he felt a rush of energy wash over him. He would prove that old teme Okley wrong. Humans were worth letting live. And he'd prove the villagers wrong too. Uzumaki Naruto and Kyuubi were not someone to be mess with. The fox would teach him, and he would be the greatest Hokage ever.

As he turned from the window, a maniacal grin grew across his foxy face.

They would say he was crazy to attempt something so daring, challenging all of Konoha. And they would be right.

He _was_ crazy.

Crazy like a fox.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thank you, Slvrstar, for letting me adopt this story. I didn't want to do anything but edit the first chapter because I felt that it was fitting and I more than likely wouldn't ever think of anything better myeslf. Roughly, the second chapter will be complete within three weeks, unless something comes up and I can't type (which knowing my luck, might just happen). This will be my scapegoat from my three other pain in the ass stories that I have no clue what to do with at the moment. I'm tired of typing my thoughts so until next time, Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry guys that it's been so long since I've updated but band practice has been brutal and to add to it, the hell hole called school is about to begin and I, unfourtunatly will be a freshman, so if you have a gun, would you be so kind as to kill all of my teachers so I can resume my life? But, all jokes aside, my great grandma is terribly sick and I've been stressed all summer, and I'm having to take care of her and my great grandpa, which is getting hectic, so there won't be many updates for awhile.

* * *

It has been over four years since that faithful night when Naruto had met Kyuubi, and since then Naruto has practically been through hell. Kyuubi first taught Naruto the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu so he could travel for periods of time without anyone in the village noticing he was gone. Naruto is now genin and had recently completed his first C-ranked mission. Kyuubi, naturally, was proud of him and as a reward, Kyuubi taught him a demonic jutsu.

Over the time span of four years, or what feels like much, much longer in the Sandaime's eyes, has been a living Hell. In four years, the old man Hokage has been through seven heart attacks, eleven strokes, five hundred ninety-nine nosebleeds, and has been hospitalized twice all because of one boy, and his name is Uzumaki Naruto.

_'How in Kami-sama's name did I get roped into this? It's just as bad, no, worse, then fighting Minato and Kyuubi at the same time, I just know it!' _he thought, wishing there was a way to fight his arch rival, the evil Paperwork, and also distract Naruto long enough to read his precious novel, Icha Icha Tactics. As he pondered at these thoughts of no papers anywhere in sight, and no one painting the Hokage Monument, he pulled open a drawer that had a large piece of paper folded neatly into it. The ANBU knew all too well what that paper held inside it. The kage got up, and walked to the wall that was closest to the door, and began unfolding it. The complicated seals and Kanji that were on the paper were nothing short of a masterpiece.

He put the paper on the wall and held it in place with chakra. he made the ram seal and the kanji and seals glowed a bright blue as they started to take the shape of a circle with cross hairs meeting in the middle of the circle. Sarutobi looked at it for a full five minutes before moving. He reared his head back slowly, locked his eyes in the center of the circle, and rammed his head, shaking the wall in the process. The ANBU guarding him at the moment sweat dropped and almost fell off their perches as they watched the Hokage beat his head senseless for a consecutive eight minutes until Naruto slammed the door open.

"Oy oji-san! Why are you bangin' your head on the wall?" Naruto asked sqinting his eyes, which only made the Hokage bang his head even harder.

**"Congrats Kit, you've single handily drove the old man into insanity." **Kyuubi laughed, "**If you can do this to the Hokage, imagine what you can do the Uchiha brat!"**

_'Just hold on Kyuubi, your going to see the master work his magic with the arrogant Uchiha later on.' _Kyuubi visibly flinched. He had first hand experiance and for once on that night he was glad he was sealed instead of being in the outside world.

"Um, N-Naruto-kun, I-I'm a little busy right now. Can it wait until later?"

"Hm, I can see you've got your hands tied up right now with an, um, important situation but I'm afraid that this can't wait." The old Hokage turned around and looked at Naruto.

"Well then, what's so important?"

"Well, the ANBU will need to leave the room for this one." Sarutobi was shocked that Naruto could sense even the best ANBU. Both could feel the ANBU tense but let it go.

"It's alright, the boy doesn't mean any harm as I've said many times before." The guards eased up for a moment before disappearing from the office.

"Alright Naruto-kun, what did you want to talk about?" he asked, walking towards his desk.

"It's about Kyuubi, oji-san."

"W-what? Why would you want to ask something involving the Kyuubi no kitsune?"

"Because, oji-san, I wanna know why you didn't tell me that I had Kyuubisealed inside me when I was younger." The Sandaime started to sweat. How did Naruto find out about Kyuubi? Why is he even bringing this up now of all times? Why him in the first place? He really was too old to go through with this shit. He could've been happy in his home, reading his precious Icha Icha books but no, he had to be sitting here with his job as the amazing Hokage, feared across the Elemental Nations as the 'Professor' of Konoha, The Third Hokage, the adopted grandfather of Uzumaki Naruto, who was promoted to Genin and the main reason the wanted to bang his head on the wall.

"OY OLD MAN! SNAP OUT OF IT ALREADY!" Naruto yelled, getting frustrated that he was here instead of training with Kyuubi like he normally does.

"Huh? Oh sorry Naruto-kun, I spaced out for a moment."

"That's alright."

"Um, well, it was for your protection. The Yondaime thought it would be better to wait and tell you until you were at least chunin. He thought it would be better for you in the future. Your body as of now is too weak to channel the Kyuubi's chakra. Besides, you don't need the Kyuubi's chakra to become strong, you, like everyone of us have the guts to stand up on our own feet with help from friends-"

"Exactly. Kyuubi is my friend. He healed my wounds after all of the beatings the villagers gave me, he trains with me, he is always there for me no matter what happens unlike anyone from Konoha!" Sarutobi was shocked. Kyuubi, the fox spirit who laid waste to over half of the village, had been nicer to Naruto than anyone who owed their lives to the boy.

_'Please Naruto, tell me that you aren't going to give up on your dream. This village needs you more than you or anyone of us could ever know.' _he thought with worry.

* * *

The cliffhanger may suck, but I'm tired of worring about the damn stories. So please read and review and all of that (Don't care for flames at the time).


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back and as bored as ever. Flames for being late as I am, that's fine. For any other reason, I'll flame back. I'm making this chapter up as I go so on with the story. Oh and for those of you who got confused by the last chapter, I am sorry I got confused with another story while typing it. My mistake...

* * *

The Sandaime sat in his chair, thinking about the conversation that he had earlier with Naruto.

_"Look old man, I don't care if you hate Kyuubi or not, but there's no way I'll let you seal him off for good!" Naruto screamed, surprising the Hokage._

_"Be reasonable Naruto, the Kyuubi is just trying to trick you so it can get out. Please let shut off the mental link so nothing will happen to you or your friends." he said._

_"I understand that you have to protect the village but I don't understand why you don't trust me." Naruto lowered his head._

_"I do trust you, more than anyone in this village, and so did the Yondaime.", he sighed softly, "Naruto, if you feel that you can trust the Kyuubi, then I will allow you to communicate with it until something happens or if things get out of hand. Understood?"_

_"Hai!" Naruto saluted with happiness, "Thanks old man."_

_"Yeah, yeah, now get outta here, I have some important work to do." he said, wanting to get back to hitting his head on the wall and then to reading his student's 'masterpiece' of a book, Icha-Icha Paradise._

_"fine, ja ne!" Naruto hopped out of the open window as the Kage shook his head, wondering what dangers he just put the village into._

He sighed thinking of what to tell the council about the kyuubi. "I'm getting too old for this job." he said to no one.

* * *

Naruto walked up the side of the Hokage Monument, his spot to forget everything bothering him for the time being. He walked over to the Yondaime's head slowly, pondering events to come and events that have past.

_'Why does everything have to evolve around me? The beating from the villagers, Kyuubi, everything?! It's not fair. I wish i could have had a normal life.' _Kyuubi decided to intervine at the perfect time,

**"Kit, you forget that this is the shinobi world. Anything is possible, and as such nothing is impossibe, although things may seem to be so at the alotted time. There are things that are out of reach to some poeople, yet obtainable to others with a little bit of work and sweat. Something to admire. In this world, nothing will ever be, nor has ever been, normal. And I say that with pride, somehow. The Yondaime managed to seal me, a demon Lord within you, a mere kitling with realitive ease, and that was thought to be unrealistic to work without so much effort than was used. I will use another example, you. My jailor and container, being constantly looked down upon and yet still able to smile and have the will to defend the village that caused you so much pain and have the guts to take it all in stride. That is something no normal person could do and yet you do it anyway. You were lucky to be born into a family so well known for being able to defy the laws of nature and even Kami-sama himself. And I bring this up because you've been held in the darkness for much longer than possibly needed. You need to know of your heritage and lineiage, not to be fed lies." **Kyuubi said, inhailing slightly after he made his speach, whilst Naruto on the other hand, was in shock. He knew Sarutobi was hiding something about his family from him, but he didn't know what.

_'Kyuubi, why is everything about me hidden? Why did I deserve this pain? Is it because I hold you in a seal?'_ He ased Kyuubi.

**"Kit, I want you to listen to me and what I have to say. Please do not interupt me until I am through, understand Kit?"**

_'Hai'_ was his response.

And so Kyuubi began his long entertwining tale of Naruto's family...

* * *

I'm am truly sorry for the pain-in-the-ass waiting but it could not be helped. I've been depressed with the pain of two family members passing away and I couldn't work up the nerve to work on this for a while. And I must get this out of my system.... IT'S SPRING BREAK BABY!!! I'M FREE FOR A WEEK! Hello relaxation and lot of typing. For now, Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

I thank everyone who helped me get back into writing so if my school work or my friends that are out for my blood will leave me alone for awhile, and not figuratively either... I can get back in the routine of putting up my stories at a faster pace. (damn laptop) OH and I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Okay lets start this!

* * *

The Kyuubi got comfortable as he could in his cage to begin to tell Naruto his tale.

**"Okay kit, I'm going to start at the beginning. As I told you, I am the son of the son of Kyelo, and the present King of demons, also telling you about the Rage that is the curse that was put on the demons and continues through generation to generation and so the demons have gone into mindless rages every hundred years, causing casulties and many other things among that line. The Yondaime or rather, your father, stopped my rage which I thank him for, and he sealed me inside of you at the cost of his life. His parents' lineage are not known, even to me, but they were the one's to first obtain the ability to summon unbelivable amounts of chakra for humans. If one was strong enough, one could draw forth a yellow chakra. They hid their identitys well, as they couldn't be tracked or defeated. I have heard that they formed an alliance with a pack of rouge demons to enhance their strength, possibly with kitsunes. I wouldn't push the possibility out of mind, since you naturally act like a fox yourself. Minato was able to use that yellow chakra, and made a name for himself. He did not come from a known clan, although since making Hokage was a big deal the Namikaze clan was at the top of the list as a powerful clan. He only had one child, you, to hopefully take the title as heir to the Namikaze clan. Which leads to you mother, Kushina. She came to Konoha from Whirlpool. She had flaming red hair, which is a rarity for humans and demons alike. She was a great shinobi, and could rival Minato in sealing knowladge. I've watched their lives, as I was once sealed in your mother. She was hard to calm down, as are you, but it may have been more intertaining to annoy you..."** He drifted off thinking back to his former container, leaving Naruto pissed off.

"Oy baka-fox! Wake up! I wanna hear more! OY TEME!" Naruto shouted at Kyuubi, drawing his attention.

**"Your loud for a human."**

"And your annoying for a demon."

**"Baka. Do you want me to continue or do you want me to use you as a chew toy?"** The fox licked his lips in anticipation of a toy to maul.

"Um, please continue." Naruto sweatdropped.

**"As I was saying, your mother was my previous container. I had no intrest in her pathetic hopes and dreams and did not want to do anything with Konoha anyway, but Kami has his ways so I had to bear it. Either way my power was being used and I couldn't stop it. Until she gave birth to you I had to bear my energy draining from me at an increasing rate so it was hard for me to do anything but sit and wait for freedom. It was the perfect time for Madara to set me free, and it happened, but I wasn't ready to be caught by a Sharingan. But it happened and yet again I was powerless against it. I would love to kill that bastard for revenge if I ever get the chance."**

"That bastard killed my mom and dad, and tricked you with that damned Sharingan." Naruto said softly.

**"Yes kit, it was his fault you are without a family."**

"And it's his fault you attacked the village."

**"Yes."**

"Then I think we need revenge for what happened. Even though you would've killed my mom anyway, we were nothing but pawns for Madara. I know you, and like me you hate being used. So what do you say we find and kill him?" Kyuubi narrowed his eyes.

**"And how do we do that? You are nothing more than a little kit with almost no experiance in a fight, let alone with a fully trained Uchiha. And I am caged within you, and can only give you chakra at near death experiances. How far have you thought this little plan of yours through?"**

"Far enough that I believe we can do it. So are you in, or do I go fight a battle without you?" Naruto smirked as Kyuubi weighed his options, which both were something he didn't want to do. He sighed and looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes.

**"Alright kit, I don't see a way out of this one, so I'll work with you. Your training under me will be more and more intense every day until the time is right to kill Madara. But until then, you will go through more than any human could imagine, so be prepared, understood kit?"**

"I'm ready sensei!"

* * *

*SPOILER ALERT* I was recently the new Naruto manga and it turns out that Kushina actually was kyuubi's last container. I did not know this until I got to this point and I'm on vacation which means I'm too lazy to think of anything else so... yeah...

On another note... I'm am truly sorry for the pain-in-the-ass waiting but it could not be helped. My laptop is... well... it's a peice of shit. And it had to crap out on me when I had all of my thoughts together so I could update everything so now I have to retype EVERYTHING again... But oh well, as far as I know I'm back on and ready to rock, or type, I can work with either one. So ja ne for now and please don't let the flames be too bad!


End file.
